The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic messaging, and more particularly to message content transfer size management.
E-mail communication has become an integral part of our life whether at work or during free-time. State of the art e-mail systems allow a user to transfer large amounts of data with the e-mail either as text or as attachments. Oftentimes, problems arise due to constraints on bandwidth and/or memory when using portable devices (such as smart-phones).
It is known to allow for downloading only a pre-defined first byte count of an e-mail and to reject a download of the attachment(s) to the e-mail. However, even when this eases the problem, it is not a complete, user-friendly solution.